Pentakill
center Pentakill – seria skórek w League of Legends, która ukazuje valoriański zespół heavy-metalowy. Członkowie 700px|center * – wokalista * - wokalistka wspierająca * – gitarzysta * – perkusista * – klawiszowiec * – basista 2014= }} 150px|right Okazał się być gitarowym geniuszem zaraz po narodzinach. spędził swe młodzieńcze lata szlifując sztukę Metalu do czasu aż stał się tak biegły w szarpaniu strun, że każdą gitarę, na której by nie grał, ogarniał samozapłon w ornamencie dźwięków. Zdesperowany poszukiwaniami instrumentu, który byłby w stanie sprostać jego umiejętnościom, przemierzał świat, jak ten długi i szeroki, by odnaleźć legendarną gitarę zwaną „'Numero Uno'”. Stworzona z metalu i dla Metalu, Numero Uno znana była jako niezniszczalny topór – przyrząd, który mógł wytrzymać bestialską grę Mordekaisera. W końcu, po latach poszukiwań, odnalazł ją, zakopaną w krypcie. Lecz, gdy Mordekaiser po raz pierwszy chwycił instrument, ten również pochwycił jego, wypełniając go żądzą mordu, wyostrzając jego szaleńcze zmysły jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Mordekaiser wyszedł z krypty jako inna istota i wrócił do cywilizacji, a artefakt, który dzierżył wzniecał w nim jedynie agresję. Podczas próby swojej grupy, moc Numero Uno została wyzwolona i wprowadziła Mordekaisera w niekontrolowany szał zabijania. Gitarzysta zamordował cały swój zespół, łącznie z ich nowo nabytym wokalistą – . |-| 2017= }} 200px|right Gdy na spadła góra, uznał to za znak od Bogów Metalu, że jego demoniczne zadanie zesłania ludziom metalu zostało wykonane i stał się wcieleniem metalu. Wiedział, że któregoś dnia się odrodzi, ale po upływie pewnego czasu zapadł w sen. Olbrzymia góra składała się z czarnego metalu i przeklętych skał. Na jej szczycie tkwił wbity w skałę olbrzymi topór o lśniącej, obsydianowej rękojeści. O tym przeklętym miejscu zaczęły krążyć legendy, które głosiły, że ten, kto wydobędzie topór ze skały, zostanie prawdziwym heroldem nowej ery metalu. 2014= }} 150px|right nie narodził się, a odrodził. Jego obiecujący instrument wokalny zaintrygował demony z , które zauważyły potencjał w Karthusie i po jego zabójstwie z ręki , natchnęły go mocą nieumarłych, wypełniając jego struny głosowe niezliczoną ilością zagubionych dusz. Karthus nie zaprzestał śpiewania i uzyskał reputację przerażającej istoty, po tym jak odgryzł pyszczek niewinnego , podczas swojego debiutu na Shadowstocku. Uznany za najlepszego wokalistę, wkrótce znudził się występami z lokalnymi kapelami, które nie mogły nadążyć za jego talentem. Przypominając sobie niezrównaną grę swojego oprawcy Mordekaisera, Karthus szukał sposobu, by dostać się do Valoranu i uzyskał pomoc jedynego muzyka, którego traktował, jak równego sobie – grającego na basie przewoźnika – . |-| 2017= }} 200px|right rozpoczął solową karierę w , gdzie zarabiał na chleb jako recytator pieśni żałobnych. Niespodziewanie wpłynęło to na stan zdrowia mieszkańców Bilgewater, którzy zaczęli dbać o siebie, zamiast narażać własne rodziny na takie przejścia. Karthus zrobił karierę, odbywając tournée po barach, w których śpiewał podczas zakrapianych alkoholem pogrzebów zamordowanych piratów — jego ponure pieśni żałobne były znacznie lepsze niż szanty. 2014= }} 150px|right spędził wczesne lata swojego pobytu na , torturując duchy i upiory dudnieniem na gitarze basowej, lecz z upływem lat, ghoule zaczęły dostrzegać piękno w łupaniu tego wirtuoza. Doszło do tego, iż założyły „Hardkorowy Fanklub Yoricka” i zaczęły za nim podążać po całej wyspie, czym zyskały dla niego przydomek „Brązowa Nuta”, ze względu na ich błotnisty kolor. Po przewiezieniu na „drugą stronę” – z powrotem do Valoranu, Yorick zdecydował do niego dołączyć i stworzyć „W **** nieziemską” kapelę, by uwolnić ich piekielną symfonię na niczego nieświadomych masach. |-| 2017= }} 200px|right Dochodząc do wniosku, że spróbuje czegoś nowego, udał się na wakacje do wypalonej przez słońce . Światło słoneczne było dla niego czymś nowym. Czymś, czego unikał ze względu na strach przed reakcją ludzi na twarz, której nie pokochałaby nawet matka. Jego wyjątkowa gitara basowa była idealnym narzędziem do kruszenia miękkich skał Shurimy, ale często wywoływała efekt uboczny, który roztapiał piasek do tego stopnia, że wielu robotników wykonujących prace archeologiczne w odległych grobowcach zostało pogrzebanych żywcem. Niejeden spośród tych nieszczęśników wolał to od konieczności spędzenia choćby nawet jednej chwili więcej w towarzystwie osoby, która kruszyła skały. 2014= }} 150px|right Po powrocie do Valoranu i przyłączeniu się do , trzej Rycerze Metalu przeczesywali krainy, wyrzynając wszystko w zasięgu słuchu, swymi demonicznymi melodiami. Jednak na drodze spotkali kogoś równego sobie. , która spędzając lata w ciszy, wykształciła odporność, na wszelkie rodzaje ciężkiej muzyki. Zafascynowani jej odpornością i faktem, że umazana we krwi nadal potrafiła wydobywać zabójcze nuty spod swych klawiszy, zaproponowali jej członkostwo w kapeli i tak narodziła się Sona z Pentakill. Z nią u boku zniszczenie, jakie siała grupa przekroczyło wszelkie limity decybeli i wkrótce już tylko mroźne krainy północy pozostały ostatnią kolebką ludzkości. Potężny Tytan, jakim stał się , był już prawie kompletny... |-| 2017= }} 200px|right pragnęła tworzyć wspaniałe opery rocka symfonicznego i odbyć tournée po największych świątyniach świata (i nie tylko), ale akustyka każdego z tych miejsc nie była w stanie zaspokoić jej potrzeb. Wynajęła więc statek z przeklętą załogą Uczty Węża, popłynęła na archipelag wulkanicznych wysp i zaczęła je zmieniać za pomocą ostrych dźwięków. Wtedy zaczęła korzystać z muzyki tworzenia. Jej akordy były tak potężne, że przebijały się do innych światów i zatapiały całe kontynenty (jak można się domyśleć, trzeba było odwołać zaplanowany koncert w Atlantydzie). 2014= }} 150px|right Kontynuując masakrę, demoniczny kwartet dotarł do spowitego lodem pustkowia . Padało plemię za plemieniem, a Howling Abyss teraz już tylko wyło, godnym politowania błaganiem. Wioski stawały w płomieniach, by świat mógł przygotować się, aby całkowicie stanąć w ogniu. Szukając karczmy, w której mogliby wypić toast ku swej chwale, odnaleźli ostatni bar na ziemi, w którym nie spotkali nikogo prócz jednego mężczyzny. (nie do końca trzeźwy) wykrzyczał: „Wyzywam największego ********* w waszej ekipie, by siłował się ze mną na rękę!” wystąpił do przodu i tak zaczął się pojedynek. Legenda głosi, że siedzieli tak dni kilka, wlewając w siebie jedynie gorzałę, przegryzając ją orzeszkami, a żadnemu nie puściło ramię, ani na chwilę. W końcu , znudzony całą tą farsą, zaproponował Olafowi członkostwo w zespole. „Jedyne co ***** potrafię, to komuś przywalić” – rzekł Olaf. „Idealnie” – odparł Karthus – „od dziś będziesz więc walił w bębny.” |-| 2017= }} 200px|right Po przeżyciu tego, co uważał za swój ostatni występ, zapragnął zapić się na śmierć najbardziej zabójczym trunkiem w . Wylądował w najgorszych rejonach , gdzie pił slumsowe drinki, przechwalał się na temat szczytu swojej kariery i wyzywał naładowanych chemtechem zbirów na bijatyki. Wkrótce potem Olaf wplątał się w nielegalne walki golemów. Występując przeciwko gigantom zasilanym chemtechem odkrył, że jego talent do walenia w bębny świetnie nadaje się też do rozwalania mechanicznych robotów na kawałki. }} 200px|right , złota wojownicza bogini ze świata rozdartego konfliktami, przybyła do na grzbiecie lśniącego, wężowego smoka. Poszukuje sojuszników do epickiej walki przeciwko demonicznym hordom dowodzonym przez jej . Ziemia nie posiadała wojowników, którzy byliby w stanie stanąć u jej boku, więc wyruszyła do Runeterry w poszukiwaniu wojowników metalu. Porozumiewając się za pośrednictwem wspaniałych, metalowych oper, jej arie pełne niezgłębionego smutku wbijają się głęboko w serca wszystkich, którzy je usłyszą. Dosłownie. Fabuła Journal of Justice Historia nieaktualna - istnieje tylko jako treść historyczna. Pierwsze spojrzenie Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! right|350px 100px|left|link= Artykuł Jace P. PrestaJournal of Justice, Wolumin 1, Wydanie 9. W slumsach , gdzie rynny świecą się na zielono z powodu techmaturgicznych odpływów, można znaleźć wszelkiego rodzaju niesmacznych ludzi: niecnych, w trudnych sytuacjach i rozczarowanych. Są tam domy czarowników z czarnych alei i uzależnionych od migotania, wszystkich tych, którzy są według krytyków produktami ubocznymi szybkich i nieprzemyślanych inicjatyw badawczych Zaunu. Jednak pomimo (albo z powodu) wielu negatywnych obrazów związanych ze slumsami Zauńczyków, to miłośnicy silnych wrażeń często udają się w dół tych ciemnych zakątków. Przychodzą oni w większej liczbie w każdym tygodniu i wszyscy idą tam z jednego powodu: niezaprzeczalny urok zauńskiej podziemnej techmaturgicznej sceny muzycznej. Z instrumentów zasilanych przez techmaturgiczne wzmacniacze, muzycy '''Techma-Tune' i ich dziwne dźwięki rozpaczy były popularne w tawernach Zaunu od lat. Ci, którzy tłumnie gromadzą się tam, słuchają stylizacje takich zespołów jak: "The Hexbenders", "Yordle Mothership" czy "Tainted Nexus". Za cenę takiego (i wątpliwego wymysłu) napitku, każdy podróżny może się wpakować do pokoju sięgającego ramion, by zobaczyć wykonania utalentowanych zespołów.'' Choć ruch Techma-Tune od dawna jest znany poza Zaunem, nowa gwiazda niedawno pchnęła zainteresowaniem tym gatunkiem poza granicami tego miasta i w sercach i w umysłach niezliczonych Valorańczyków. W ciągu kilku miesięcy, i bohater Ligi szturmem zdobył kolejne dzielnice Zaunu z niszczycielskim skutkiem jako gitarzysta zespołu ' . Jego ciemne, łomotane rytmy głęboko współgrają z jego zwolennikami. Pewien fan powiedział: Mieliśmy zaszczyt na krótką rozmowę z bohaterem League i nocnym rockerem: :20px|link=|border '''JP: Mordekaiserze, jesteś zagadką zarówno dzisiaj jak i na arenie. Co Ciebie przyciąga z dala od Fields of Justice tworząc ten zaskakujący poboczny projekt? : : Moi fani. Zwróciłem uwagę na ich choroby. :20px|link=|border JP: To znaczy ich gorączkową miłość do tej muzyki z rodzaju Techma? : : Nie. Popularność zespołu Pentakill niedawno eksplodowała, kiedy Mordekaiser na scenie pojawił się nieprawdopodobną gwiazdą: , ukochaną divą Ligi! Mistrzowska mistrzyni strun regularnie kołysze się w stronę Mordekaisera w prawdziwym stylu Techa-Tune, ubrana w srebrne łańcuchy i czarne ozdoby. Dwójka była zajęta wyciskając z urzekających singli więcej niż kiedykolwiek, z nieziemską serenadą Sony dodaje ponury i wciągający wydźwięk do potężnych, ziarnistych akordów Mordekaisera. Choć Sona była (zrozumiale) niezdolna do komentarza, Mordekaiser potwierdził swoje pragnienie, aby rozwijać dalej zespół, aby był kompletny: Można usłyszeć nowy hit wykonawstwa Pentakill, "'Mask of Madness'" w '''Tawernie Trogswortha' w samym sercu dzielnicy handlowej Zaunu każdej nocy w tym tygodniu. Ostrzegamy – to pokój dla stojących i tłum może być troszeczkę ochrypły. Ponadto, jeśli jesteś utalentowany techma-muzykiem, zbierzesz odwagę i podejdź na scenę a następnie na osobiste przesłuchanie!'' Pytanie : jako nowy przywoływacz intensywnie ćwiczę i doskonalę moje umiejętności, współpracując z odpowiadającymi mi bohaterami. Jednym z nich jest sam wokalista zespołu Pentakill, wcielony bóg metalu: . Chociaż razem z obdarzoną wielkim talentem muzycznym tworzą niesamowitą metalową muzykę dla League, zastanawiam się, dlaczego jest ich tylko dwoje: gitarzysta i klawiszowiec. Nie daje mi to spokoju, chcę zapytać wokalistę, czy planuje w ogóle poszerzyć skład zespołu i jakie są jego plany?|Lemarius}} Zdobycie wejściówek za kulisy na koncercie Pentakill jest niemal równie trudne, jak przeprowadzenie wywiadu z bohaterem tuż po zakończeniu meczu League. Udało mi się jedna przebić przez zastępy fanów Pentakill w nabijanych kolcami wdziankach i zadać pytanie samemu Mordekaiserowi:Journal of Justice, Wolumin 1, Wydanie 21. Nadciąga Pentakill right|400px Ziarno zostało zasiane. Nadchodzi czas żniw.Nadciąga Pentakill Słyszeliście już prawdziwe głosy metalu, spokojnie opadające i otulające wasze dusze w akompaniamencie słabnących szeptów. Wsłuchajcie się w te szepty, a odnajdziecie w nich ziarno prawdy. Pięć Cztery głosy. Pięciu zwiastunów zniszczenia, czekających cierpliwie, aż nastanie ich czas. A gdy już ten dzień nadejdzie, tych pięcioro na zawsze odmieni losy świata. Pięknie - mordercze dźwięki metalu, jeszcze nigdy nie wstąpiły na takie wyżyny. Ta piątka już zdołała ubić i zaszlachtować , splądrować Fields of Justice, postawić w ogniu oraz zarżnąć miliony . Gdy nadejdą, dźwięki metalu, które spłodzili, porażą wszystkie plebejskie dusze i ukarzą ich wątłe, cielesne skorupy. Ich oblicze wzbudzi w was uczucie grozy, a dźwięk was rozdygoce... ' .'' ''Pentakill''' nadchodzą... dla was. Ponieważ ziarno zostało już zasiane i nadszedł czas żniw.'' Następstwa Gdy niebo na północy przybierze mroczny odcień, a wojownicy zgromadzą się wokół ognisk, czasami opowiadają o niebezpiecznej nocy, podczas której szalała niepohamowana furia. To historia opowiadana wyłącznie w szeptach. Niektórzy twierdzą, że to tylko legenda, której celem jest straszenie młodych, podczas gdy inni mówią, że nawet najmniejsze wspomnienie ponownie przywoła tych metalowych wojowników z ich trasy po innych wymiarach. Nie przeżył nikt, kto mógłby opowiedzieć o tej ponurej nocy, ale czasami lekkomyślny bajarz wspomni o , którymi powalał ludzi. Powiadają, że nawet jego bracia nie byli w stanie go powstrzymać. Dopiero zawalenie góry na głowę tego powstrzymało jego szaleństwo. Na południe od nieba Opowieści o przybyciu do wspominają o tym, że została zrodzona z ognistej komety, która rozdarła niebo, albo że przyleciała dosiadając błyszczącego, wężowego smoka. To tylko dwie spośród wielu legend związanych z jej przybyciem do świata śmiertelników. Ubrana w lśniącą zbroję, była wojowniczką z rozdartego wojną świata, która poszukiwała sojuszników do epickiej walki przeciwko demonicznym hordom dowodzonym przez jej . Ziemia nie posiadała wojowników, którzy byliby w stanie stanąć u jej boku, więc wyruszyła do Runeterry w poszukiwaniu wojowników metalu. Jej mowa była tak oderwana od tego świata, że mogła porozumiewać się wyłącznie poprzez wspaniałe metalowe opery, które opisywały jej niedolę. Jej arie pełne niezgłębionego smutku wbijały się głęboko w serca wszystkich, którzy je słyszeli, a słuchacze popadali w taką melancholię, że po prostu padali trupem na koniec występu. Jednakże ponieważ każda piosenka na ogół trwała kilka godzin, mieli dość czasu, aby zająć się wszystkimi swoimi sprawami, zanim porwała ich śmierć. Mimo rozdzierających serce emocji, których pełne były jej pieśni, nikt z jej widowni nie rozumiał — bez natychmiastowej śmierci — powagi jej problemów ani smutku, który wypełniał jej życie. .}} Pod szczątkami Po katastrofalnym zakończeniu ostatniego występu, podczas którego zniszczył całą widownię, wydał fatalne polecenie zagrania '„Rytmu Rozdzieracza Światów”', który zniszczył krainę i zawalił na Mordekaisera największą górę tej lodowej krainy. Gdy skały spadały, członkowie zespołu uciekli do najdalszych zakątków , aby umknąć przed gniewem oraz zalewem nieuniknionych odwetów. Karthus dotarł do , gdzie zarabiał na chleb jako recytator pieśni żałobnych. Niespodziewanie wpłynęło to na stan zdrowia mieszkańców Bilgewater, którzy zaczęli dbać o siebie, zamiast narażać własne rodziny na takie przejścia. Karthus zrobił karierę, odbywając tournée po barach, w których śpiewał podczas zakrapianych alkoholem pogrzebów zamordowanych piratów — jego ponure pieśni żałobne były znacznie lepsze niż szanty. Powoli pogrążał się w szaleństwie i nieszczęściu, dopóki świetlista nie przybyła do Bilgewater. Usłyszała bezdenny smutek w jego zrozpaczonych pieśniach i wiedziała, że Karthus będzie w stanie zrozumieć jej własny żal. Wynikiem tego spotkania była pijacka noc pełna rozpusty, gotyckiej poezji oraz operowych śpiewów, po których mieszkańcy Doków Rzezi rzucali się w odmęty zamieszkanego przez potwory morza, zamiast spędzić choćby sekundę dłużej na słuchaniu ich płaczliwego duetu. Ostatecznie Karthus i Kayle złożyli przysięgę wokalistów, obiecując, że powrócą silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu współdzielenie smutku jest lepsze niż przeżywanie go w samotności. Pośród żywych Zakapturzony i zgarbiony wyruszył na południe po krwawej rzezi we i nie zatrzymywał się, dopóki nie dotarł do wypalonych słońcem piasków . Światło słoneczne było dla niego czymś nowym. Czymś, czego unikał ze względu na strach przed reakcją ludzi na twarz, której nie pokochałaby nawet matka. Pomagał przy wykopaliskach grobowców dawno zmarłych imperatorów, dzięki czemu mógł spędzać większość czasu w podziemnych ciemnościach — było to coś, za co jego współpracownicy byli bardzo wdzięczni. Jego wyjątkowa gitara basowa była idealnym narzędziem do kruszenia miękkich skał Shurimy, ale często wywoływała efekt uboczny, który roztapiał piasek do tego stopnia, że wielu robotników wykonujących prace archeologiczne w odległych grobowcach zostało pogrzebanych żywcem. Niejeden spośród tych nieszczęśników wolał to od konieczności spędzenia choćby nawet jednej chwili więcej w towarzystwie osoby, która kruszyła skały. Po tym, jak siłą został usunięty z wykopalisk w Shurimie i wielu miesiącach spędzonych pod ziemią w towarzystwie dawno zmarłych książąt, Yorick postanowił, że także chce zostać pochowany pod piaskami. Kopał głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi, aby stworzyć swoje mroczne mauzoleum, w którym pragnął się pochować w całkowitej ciemności i spędzić wieki w błogim odosobnieniu. I tak oto Yorick spał pod piaskami pustyni, dopóki i nie otworzyli jego grobowca. Dwójka wokalistów nie zrobiła nic, aby wyprowadzić go z błędnego założenia, że minęły już wieki i wszyscy, którzy pragnęli jego śmierci, są martwi. .}} Niech zabrzmi rock Pogrzebanie pod górą we było bardzo inspirujące dla . Podczas gdy inni członkowie zespołu uciekli w rozpaczy do odległych zakątków , ona postanowiła tworzyć wspaniałe opery rocka symfonicznego. Odbyła tournée po największych świątyniach świata (i nie tylko), ale akustyka każdego z tych miejsc nie była w stanie zaspokoić jej potrzeb. Ponieważ lodowe świątynie Freljordu były przed nią zamknięte, wynajęła statek z przeklętą załogą Uczty Węża i popłynęła na archipelag wulkanicznych wysp na nieznanych wodach na wschód od . Straszliwa załoga prędko opuściła wyspę, gdy tylko Sona wzięła się za przygotowywanie swoich keyboardów i zaczęła zmieniać wyspy za pomocą ostrych dźwięków. Zagrała dźwięki mające zdolność tworzenia i uniosła wulkaniczne wyspy z głębin, podczas gdy one pluły lawą, która ukształtowała gigantyczne organy, jeszcze bardziej wzmacniające grę Sony. Jej akordy były tak potężne, że przebijały się do innych światów i zatapiały całe kontynenty (trzeba było odwołać zaplanowany koncert w Atlantydzie). Otoczona potężnymi wulkanami, Sona podpaliła niebo za pomocą piekielnych ogni przywołanych z samego serca planety. Jednak, mimo że był totalnie czadowy, jej występ potrzebował czegoś więcej. Potrzebował demonicznego wycia gitar nie z tego świata oraz wstrząsających grzmotów perkusji i basu. , I , PRZYBIŁA DO BAZALTOWEGO PIERŚCIENIA OGNIA SONY.}} Niszczyciel Mimo że sprzeciwiało się to całkowicie jego instynktowi, nie pozostał na miejscu, aby zginąć pod zawaloną górą razem z . Gdy wyruszył na południe, Olaf stracił swojego ulubionego partnera do picia. Aby lamentować nad przeżyciem tego, co uważał za swój ostatni występ na żywo, zapragnął zapić się na śmierć najbardziej zabójczym trunkiem w Runeterze. Spotkał gościa imieniem i wylądował z nim w najgorszych rejonach , gdzie pił slumsowe drinki, przechwalał się na temat szczytu swojej kariery i wyzywał naładowanych chemtechem zbirów na bijatyki. Udało mu się znaleźć sposób na wykorzystanie swojego talentu do walenia w różne rzeczy i wkrótce potem wplątał się w nielegalne walki golemów. Występując przeciwko golemom zasilanym chemtechem odkrył, że jego talent do walenia w bębny świetnie nadaje się też do rozwalania mechanicznych gigantów na kawałki. Z każdą kolejną walką poszukiwał coraz groźniejszych przeciwników, w końcu stając się ofiarą metalowego młota należącego do '''Drago', jednego z najbardziej morderczych tworów . Gdy jego przeciwnik miał zadać śmiertelny cios, świdrujące wycie roztrzaskało kryształową kulę, w której znajdował się przeszczepiony mózg golema. Rozwścieczony z powodu uratowania przed śmiercią, Olaf zerwał się na nogi, gotowy do obicia kogoś. I wtedy stanął twarzą w czaszkę ze swoim starym wokalistą.'' Rdzewiej w pokoju Gdy na spadła góra, uznał to za znak od Bogów Metalu, że jego demoniczne zadanie zesłania ludziom metalu zostało wykonane i stał się wcieleniem metalu. Jego akordy były tak potężne, że rozdarły strukturę świata i wszechświat postanowił walnąć go górą. To odpowiedni koniec najwyższego kapłana metalu. Lecz Mordekaiser wiedział, że powstanie z umarłych, wznosząc się z roztopionych szczątków zniszczonej góry jako przyszły i jedyny król metalu. Jednakże po upływie pewnego czasu zapadł w sen. Miejscowi żyjący w cieniu góry unikali jej — składała się z czarnego metalu i przeklętych skał. Na jej szczycie tkwił wbity w skałę olbrzymi topór o lśniącej, obsydianowej rękojeści. O tym przeklętym miejscu zaczęły krążyć legendy, które głosiły, że ten, kto wydobędzie topór ze skały, ponownie zgromadzi heroldów nowej ery metalu. Gdy góra wreszcie się rozstąpiła, potężny bóg rocka powrócił do świata. Mordekaiser powstał, aby poznać giganta, który wydobył jego topór ze skały, i wtedy zobaczył swoich starych kolegów z zespołu w towarzystwie z innego świata. podał mu topór, a jego ostre jak brzytwa struny drżały z niecierpliwości. 600px|center Konferencje Nowy perkusista center|500px : : *puk* *puk* Włączone to jest? OK, co ja tu właściwie chcę ogłosić? ' ' z dumą obwieszcza, że już oficjalnie dołącza do nas następca niedawno zeszłego perkusisty... yyy... jak tam mu było. Piątym członkiem '''Pentakill' jest odtąd . Poczekajcie tylko, aż usłyszycie, jakie tremolando ten gość zasuwa w kawałku , albo jak tłum szaleje, kiedy Olaf gra z . Wydawało mi się, że sam się przedstawi, ale teraz jest totalnie skacowany.Pentakill ma nowego perkusistę: Olafa Berserkera : : ''Próbowałem go obudzić, ale kiedy tylko się zbliżam, te wilki na mnie warczą. Dajcie je wreszcie na okładkę pisma, może niech dostaną artykuł czy dwa... i wyrzućcie je stąd w #$%. Już prawie mi się skończył koktajl z Krwawej Mary, a kac się sam nie wyleczy. : : Sorry, zwykle nie przedstawiamy nowych członków osobiście, ale Olaf pomyślał, że dobrze by było zadomowić się w studiu nagraniowym razem z . Jak widać, napis: "ładunek może się przemieszczać w trakcie transportu" na naszym busie koncertowym znaczy odtąd: "dzikie zwierzęta – mogą zbiec". Krótko mówiąc, szukamy teraz speca od reklamy i prawnika, który doda nam do umowy o pracę nowy załącznik dot. odpowiedzialności. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś pytania, skonsultujcie się z materiałami prasowymi. Ej, nie ma ktoś czasem pod ręką telefonu do schroniska dla zwierząt? Zabójcze Pentakill Witamy w Spytaj Riot! W tym tygodniu gwałtownie potrząsamy głowami.Spytaj Riot: zabójcze Pentakill ;Czy w używa się jakiegoś wspólnego języka? }} ;Skoro może mieć cygaro, czy może odzyskać swoją twarz? Dlaczego Karthus nie jest szkieletem? }} ;Dlaczego istnieje skórka , a nie ma ? Przecież teraz są dwa drzewa ( i ), więc to miałoby sens. }} ;Są bohaterowie tacy jak i , którzy nie wymagają wielkich umiejętności, oraz są bohaterowie tacy jak i , którymi praktycznie nie da się grać. Kiedy zamierzacie zniwelować niewyważenie między tymi bohaterami? Odpowiedź jest zapisana w kodzie Morse'a. Po przetłumaczeniu: }} ;Czy dostaniemy bohatera z mroczniejszym i bardziej przerażającym motywem, jak demon/szkielet/duch, który będzie wzbudzał większy strach wśród Przywoływaczy? W tej chwili najstraszniejszy jest , a on nie jest, wiecie, zbyt straszny — fajnie byłoby mieć kogoś straszniejszego. }} ;Czy zamierzacie poświęcić trochę uwagi i dać mu aktualizację (albo dwie), aby lepiej dopasować go do aktualnego stanu gry? nie pasuje? Jesteśmy zespołem metalowym, ale to nie oznacza, że możecie nam zadawać pytania na poziomie brązu. Koniec wywiadu.| }} Limity hextechu i wrzask pustki W tym tygodniu mówimy o limitach skrzyń, i wrzeszczącej torturze nieskończonej pustki.Spytaj Riot: limity hextechu i wrzask pustki ;Dlaczego nie wybraliście nazwy PentaKayle? Skłanialiśmy się ku temu, ale gdy wyciągnęliśmy kontrakt z zespołem, by dokładnie przeczytać zapis drobnym druczkiem... Cóż... }} ...Odpowiedź buchnęła nam w twarz żywym ogniem. Poważnie, mam poparzenia trzeciego stopnia. (A mówiąc zupełnie serio: zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, ale ostatecznie uznaliśmy, że tego rodzaju żart językowy pasuje bardziej do niepoważnego motywu w rodzaju pudełka z zabawkami Maokai|Miaukai}}, niż do takiej twardzielki). Wyprzedaże Casting : : Pentakillerzy'! Właśnie zaczęliśmy przesłuchania na najnowszego członka ' , gdyż poprzedni perkusista został zgnieciony pod stertą wzmacniaczy po tragicznej eksplozji na scenie w trakcie ostatniej trasy. Jak on się nazywał? A kogo to obchodzi – i tak był nihilistą. Ponoć wybuchły zamieszki, w trakcie których zniszczono niemal pół miasta i zginęło co najmniej 18 osób. Leszcze! Wszystko ma swój koniec. Niestety rada miasta chce, żebyśmy zapłacili za szkody, a adwokaci twierdzą, że "to było nieuniknione", ale to kiepska linia obrony. Nie możemy odwołać trasy, więc pora na awaryjne castingi. Niestety nie chce wyjść z łóżka, a wciąż jest w areszcie, więc to ja muszę znaleźć nowego członka. Podajcie butelkę ''' Danielsa, bo będzie ostro. Dobra, wchodzić. Ale każdy dupek, który nie będzie miał poczucia rytmu, ląduje na wyprzedaży!Pentakill urządza casting na perkusistę, wyprzedaż * wygląda na metala i ma własne efekty specjalne. Czarne rogi i kręgi wyglądają odjazdowo, ale Ryze powoduje zwarcia, ilekroć gra solo. Jeśli macie izolacje, możecie kupić go za 487 .'' *'' wciąż mówi o tym, że chce mieć nadzór kreatywny. Jesteś perkusistą, głupku. Masz siedzieć za kapelą, brudna małpo! Za 487 uwolnicie nas od małpy.'' *'' chyba pomyliła kapelę. To Pentakill – największy deathmetalowy zespół na Fields of Justice. Nie obchodzi mnie, że chcesz coś zastrzelić, nie możesz przychodzić tu przebrana za pirata! Zabierzcie ją do portu za 260 .'' *'' myśli, że może być gwiazdą tylko dlatego, że pokazuje nieco ciała. To casting na perkusistę! Nasz frontman jest tak metalowy, że nawet nie ma ciała! Wasza kapela może ją wziąć za 487 .'' *''Ten cały przyszedł totalnie nawalony i krzyczał, że jest berserkerem. Połamał już sześć perkusji i wypił skrzynkę piwa, a nie zaczął nawet grać. To przesada! Każemy mu zagrać, kiedy wytrzeźwieje. Na razie możecie zabrać go na płukanie żołądka za 487 .'' *''Nie możesz grać na perkusji, jeśli masz już klawiaturę, . To nie jakiś girlsband, tylko metal! Na twoim sprzęcie nie ma podwójnego basu, nieważne, jak jest dobry. Zabierzcie ją do studia za 487 .'' : : Castingi trwają od 17 do 20 sierpnia, więc przybywajcie, zanim skończy mi się ognista woda. Jedno wam powiem, ostatni raz zajmował się dla nas pirotechniką. : : Jasne, Yorick, zajmij się tym. *czka* Basista jest podporą kapeli. Racja! Prawda, Sona? : : .... : : Nie słuchaj jej, Yorick! I tak nas tylko wspiera. *czka* Wiem, że usuwamy twoje kawałki z prawie każdego utworu, ale jesteś… *czka* jesteś podporą kapeli i cię ku#$#wa potrzebujemy! Poza tym trzymasz rytm dla perkusisty. Obudźcie mnie w . Trzeźwość : : ''Pentakillerzy! Mam kiepskie wiadomości. Nasi prawnicy poinformowali nas, że został złapany pijany po naszych ostatnich 18 koncertach. A to dopiero − jest takie przestępstwo? Niestety sędzia to prawdziwy purysta i jedyna umowa, jaka wchodzi w grę, to przypisanie Karthusowi sponsora. Próbowaliśmy wyjaśnić, że ktokolwiek stanie pomiędzy Karthusem i beczką z piwem najpewniej skończy martwy, ale sędzia był nieugięty. No i wsadzenie Karthusa do więzienia wiązałoby się z anulowaniem trasy. A już jesteśmy w dołku po tym jak spalił ten hotel w , gdy konsjerż obraził jego kapelusz. Musimy sprawdzić jakichś kandydatów. Ale najpierw podajcie mi tę butelkę Walkera. Nie spożyłem jeszcze śniadania a takich decyzji nie powinno się podejmować z pustym żołądkiem.Wyprzedaż bohaterów i skórek: Na trzeźwo *''Masz dobre kwalifikacje . Doceniamy twoje zainteresowanie, ale ten pacjent może być trochę trudny do monitorowania. Wiesz... już nie żyje. 487 *''Super, że chcesz rozwinąć czerwony dywan , ale myślę, że Karthus może mieć problem z wpasowaniem się do twojej świty. Dodatkowo, robiliśmy już różne dziwne rzeczy, ale jestem przekonany, że wydawca nie chce walczyć z zarzutami o królobójstwo. 487 '' *''Sorry, . Nasz zespół walczy z piractwem i po prostu nie możemy zatrudnić kogoś, kto brał udział w tym procederze. Nawet jeśli elementem pracy jest okrutna śmierć. Następnym razem po prostu kup oryginalną płytę. 487 '' *''Co sobie myślałeś, gdy tu szedłeś ? Nie możesz być sponsorem − pijesz jak smok! Odszukaj nas, gdy się poprawisz. 487 '' *'' − ostatnim razem, gdy pilnowałeś Karthusa, przekonał cię, byś pozwolił mu prowadzić żyrokopter. Gliny powiedziały, że zawartość alkoholu w jego krwi była bliska 100%. Po prostu tego nie przemyślałeś. 395 '' *''Posłuchaj − to, że zmieniłeś skórkę, nie znaczy, że ja zmieniłem zdanie. Ostatnie 10 albumów pobrałeś z Bay − nie dostaniesz roboty przy zespole! 440 '' : : Jeśli ich nie kupisz, będziemy musieli zatrudnić jedną z tych ofiar do utrzymywania Karthusa z dala od napitków. Nikt z tego nie będzie zadowolony, więc idź do sklepu League of Legends pomiędzy 15 lutego a wydaniem wyroku 18 lutego. : : Nie wierzę, że takie z was **********, że każecie mi przestać pić. Co ja będę robił bez gorzały, co? Nie możecie oczekiwać, że będę to robił na trzeźwo! : : Naprawdę musisz zobaczyć to z naszego punktu widzenia Karthusie. To nie nasza wina, że nie możesz się upić − nie masz żołądka. Przegiąłeś pałę, gdy łyknąłeś od Sony. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś zapewniał wsparcie, ale tak to po prostu nieodpowiedzialne. Powiedz mu, Sona. : : .... : : Hej, wy *****, ****** **********! Przecież ***** prowadzę ten ****** zespół! Kim wam się ***** ****** wydaje, że ***** jesteście, że chcecie bym był trzeźwy? ******** to ****** *****. ******* każdego kogo ***** zatrudnicie a potem wypiję dużą porcję piwka. *****! : : Cóż... myślę, że nikt tego nie przebije. Nasza najnowsza płyta: '''Death Rides a Pale Boar' jest już w sklepach. Nie piraćcie jej bo... cóż − zabijemy was.'' Konferencja Pentapress : : *puk* *puk* To działa? Hej, chwila... kim są ci ludzie? Eee... panie i panowie z prasy, mam odczytać wiadomość: Przez ostatnie miesiące otrzymaliśmy rekordową ilość skarg od rodziców, polityków i przywódców. Podobno media obwiniają ' ' za "moralną degradację " oraz "wzrost młodzieńczej przestępczości". Mam zapewnić, że przestaniemy używać słów takich jak: #$&*, %&$^, @#$, *%&^, #%&$#%$^&, skur#$%^@&, #$%ek, #$%@^!&, %$^#eniec, $%tas, %$^#, głupi ch!%@^$&#, @&#&*$*@, %^$&^$%&, zj$^, @#$%, matko^*%&, #%^!, $^%& żołędny, konio$%#^ czy !@#$%^&*^#&@%^!%^@$#%$^#@%!^$^. Poproszono nas o przeproszenie kilku osób:Wyprzedaż bohaterów i skórek: Konferencja Pentapress *'' , przepraszamy, że wyrzucono cię z imprezy z groupies. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że jesteś wysysającym dusze lisim demonem, nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili. Zadzwoń. 487 '' *'' , przykro nam, że fani rozwalili twoją machinę po tym, jak spowodowała zwarcie za kulisami. Chociaż niezły z ciebie #$@#, że się nie przyznałeś. Pożar, który wybuchł, uszkodził scenę i chyba zabił kilku techników. 440 '' *''Przepraszamy, że zrzuciliśmy cię ze sceny, . Myśleliśmy, że nic ci nie będzie. Fani zawsze mnie łapią, a nie podejrzewałem, że twój wciąż się odnawia. 395 '' *''Przykro nam też, że wykopaliśmy cię, kiedy przyszedłeś za kulisy jako . Mamy swoje standardy – bez maski nie jesteś dość metalowy. 487 '' *''Wiemy, że nie powinniśmy zwalniać cię ze stanowiska ochroniarza, , ale twoje sztuki walki nikogo nie przestraszą z powodu twoich rozmiarów. Poza tym ciągle byłeś naelektryzowany, co rozwalało sprzęt. 260 '' *''Przepraszamy, że zbudowaliśmy nowe studio nagraniowe w górach, . Nagrywanie albumu death metalowego tuż przy zakonie to chyba gruboskórność. Szukaliśmy po prostu bardziej organicznych brzmień. 260 '' : : Co do #$&*@&! Co ja, $%@#%$, czytam? Kto napisał to $%#$%#$lone przemówienie? Mam przepraszać? My #%#$%#$ nie przepraszamy! Co oni sobie, #$@#, myślą, że jesteśmy jakimś !@%# Death Cab for ? To metal – jak mam pisać teksty, jeśli nie mogę powiedzieć "@%#^"? To nie ma sensu! : : Słuchaj, my mamy po prostu przeczytać oświadczenie. Faktyczne, nie trzeba robić niczego. Nasz nowy publicysta stwierdził, że możemy korzystać z niektórych pozytywnych uwag po... hmm... incydencie. Wiesz, zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich... hm... innych przypadkach mieliśmy tą wycieczkę. : : Nie, zgadzam się z Karthusem. Facet przesadził. Następnym razem każe przyrzec nam, że nie będziemy śpiewać o narkotykach. Czy mordowaniu. Albo... jak nazywa się, kiedy wysysasz czyjąś duszę z jego ciała i każesz jej zabić jej przyjaciół? O czym niby mamy śpiewać? Zgadzasz się, Sona? : : .... : : Nie o to mu chodzi. Opinia publiczna jest dość drażliwa po ostatnim koncercie. Wiecie, kiedy znaleźli sponsora Karthusa z AA wybebeszonego i powieszonego na oświetleniu podczas refrenu naszej nowej piosenki "Wybebeszę cię i powieszę na oświetleniu". : : Chwila, mieliśmy wczoraj koncert, a Karthus zamordował swojego sponsora? Rety, hardkor. W ogóle tego nie pamiętam. : : Hej, $&%$ się, Olaf! Rzekomo! Rzekomo zamordowałem! Śledztwo wciąż trwa – z pewnością pojawią się dowody, które oczyszczą mnie z winy. W przeciwnym razie przepłaciłem tego technika śledczego. O k@#$!@! Wciąż tu jesteście? Eee... słuchajcie, skórki i bohaterowie będą na wyprzedaży tylko między 5, a 8 kwietnia, więc kupujcie je, zanim wrócą do zwykłych cen. Muszę zwolnić kolejnego speca od PRu. Albumy Smite and Ignite Smite and Ignite }} |-| 2= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 3= 690px|center |-| 4= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 5= 690px|center |-| 6= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 7= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 8= 690px|center }} Grasp of the Undying |-| 2= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 3= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 4= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 5= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 6= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 7= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 8= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 9= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 10= 690px|center }} , Bar w Nieśmiertelnym Bastionie *'Support:' Noxtoraa, Quadrakill ;Kamienny Krąg *'Data:' przesilenie zimowe *'Miejsce:' Stonehenge, Kamienny Krąg *'Support:' Tufnel’s Folly, Living Rock, Merlin’s Bane ;Arena Howling Abyss *'Data:' Dzień Czerwonego Śniegu *'Miejsce:' , Arena Howling Abyss *'Support:' Ice Witch, Frostguard ;Akropol Zeusa *'Data:' Festiwal Karneja *'Miejsce:' Góra Olimp, Akropol Zeusa *'Support:' Heaven and Hades, Titanomachy, Greek Tragedy ;Krypty Mroku *'Data:' Dzień Zrujnowania *'Miejsce:' , Krypty Mroku *'Support:' Moonbane, King of Ruin ;Butcher's Bridge w Dokach Rzezi *'Data:' Harrowing *'Miejsce:' , Butcher's Bridge w Dokach Rzezi *'Support:' Death’s Daughter, Rigger-mortis, Dead Pool Down ;Muszla w Slumsach *'Data:' 14. piltopada *'Miejsce:' , Muszla w Slumsach *'Support:' Howlin’ Doom, Bad Moon Rising ;Koloseum w Bandle City *'Data:' 2017 *'Miejsce:' , Nowe Pustkowie, Koloseum *'Support:' Tiny Feet of Doom }} Multimedia Filmy= left left |-| Skórki= Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|Pierwsza grafika Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|Pierwsza grafika Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|Pierwsza grafika Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|Pierwsza grafika Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|Pierwsza grafika Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|Grafika skórek Pentakill sprzed aktualizacji Yorick PentakillSkin.jpg|Zaktualizowana grafika skórek Pentakill Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg| |-| Ikony przywoływacza= ProfileIcon0666 Pentakill.png|Pentakill ProfileIcon2098.png|Pentakill II ProfileIcon2099.png| ProfileIcon3000.png| ProfileIcon3001.png| ProfileIcon3002.png| ProfileIcon3003.png| ProfileIcon3004.png| Ciekawostki Ogólne * Gitara – Numero Uno prawdopodobnie ma nawiązanie do słynnego memu bohatera: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD8tHh9-nbw Hue Hue Hue, Mordekaiser es numero uno.] * Wymieniony w ostatniej wyprzedaży słowo hardkor prawdopodobnie odnosi się do tego filmiku. * Wypowiedź ze Spytaj Riot z sierpnia 2017 roku jest zapisana w kodzie Morse'a. ** Jest ona nawiązaniem do memu Navy Seal Copypasta. * Po raz pierwszy można było usłyszeć w utworze Tear of the Goddess przed jej oficjalnym zwiastunem. ** Skórka powstała w wyniku prośby zespołu, ponieważ wtedy nagrywała kilka kawałków przy udziale kobiecego głosu.Spytaj Riot: Limit członków w klubach się zwiększa * i potrafią odtworzyć fragmenty utworów w grze (odpowiednio Tear of the Goddess i The Lightbringer). Zespół * to także inna nazwa pięciokrotnego zabójstwa. * Grupa może być połączeniem kilku heavymetalowych zespołów. * Przed WA , zespół powstał w wyniku wydania skórek do i (która jako bohaterka została wydania tego samego dnia). **Dawnym motywem powstania było stworzenie konkurencji do muzyki z rodzaju Techma-Tune. Dodatkowo zespół mógł wtedy powstać w wyniku zainteresowaniami chorobami mieszkańców Valoranu. ** była prawdopodobnie współzałożycielką zespołu, był 3. członkiem, czwartym a piątym. ** dołączyła do zespołu dużo później niż pozostali członkowie i nie była wtedy uwzględniona. * Zespół nie toleruje piractwa medialnego. ** W jednej z wyprzedaży wspomniano o Bilgewater Bay, który jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do strony internetowej The Pirate Bay. * Bardzo często, nawet na każdym koncercie, ginie przynajmniej jeden członek ekipy technicznej. * Część zespołu gustuje w trunkach i alkoholu oraz często używa wulgaryzmów. ** wybiera najbardziej znane marki, które odnoszą się do prawdziwych. *** Jayce Daniels jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do amerykańskiej whisky marki Jack Daniel's. *** Jarvan Walker jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do szkockiej whisky marki Johnnie Walker. ** Pomimo, że potrafi być najbardziej wulgarnym członkiem ekipy oraz ma skłonności do alkoholu, to nigdy nie może się upić ze względu na brak żołądka i bycia nieumarłym. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn bardzo mocno reaguje na . * Prawdopodobnie zespół gra zarówno w jak i na Ziemi sądząc po najnowszej trasie koncertowej (m. in. w Stonehenge). * Grupa ma nadzieję, że zajmie pierwsze miejsce na liście zespołów muzycznych w poprzez cytat : „Pierwsze miejsce na liście Freljordu jest nasze!”. ** Sądząc po wydarzeniach w lodowej krainie, jest to bardziej autoironia niż nadzieja. Członkowie *W nowej historii dołączenia jest napisane: „... nie zaprzestał śpiewania i uzyskał reputację przerażającej istoty, po tym jak odgryzł pyszczek niewinnego , podczas swojego debiutu na Shadowstocku.” Jest to nawiązanie do Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a, który na jednym ze swoich koncertów odgryzł głowę nietoperzowi myśląc, że jest sztuczny. **'Shadowstock' jest nawiązaniem do festiwalu muzycznego – Przystanek Woodstock. * przy pierwszej wyprzedaży został wymieniony wraz z innymi bohaterami próbującymi grać na perkusji (i zniszczył sześć zestawów). Jakiś czas później został 5. członkiem zespołu. * Po rozpadzie zespołu, zaczęła grać solo na archipelagu wulkanicznych wysp. Jej muzyka była na tyle destrukcyjna, że przenikała do innych wymiarów i przez przypadek zatopiła Atlantydę (gdzie miał tam się odbyć koncert). ** Była to mityczna kraina, która zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi z nieznanych przyczyn a dodatkowo do tej pory nie określono jej dokładnej lokalizacji. * Pracownik Riotu - Kindlejack wymyślił historyjkę, według której: „ miała rozpocząć karierę jako , wtedy pozostali członkowie byli wściekli, że "poszła na kolaborację z innymi słynnymi artystami" choć sama "stwierdziła", że pomimo rozwinięcia swojej kariery, to nadal kocha swoich kolegów z pierwotnego zespołu.”DJ Sona Q&A ** Na podstawie tego, miała być częścią promowania skórki lecz nie została użyta. ** W rzeczywistości, skórki te występują w dwóch różnych alternatywnych uniwersach. * Historia o dołączeniu do zespołu ma dość mocne nawiązanie do jej oryginalnej historii. ** Być może wspomniana tam będzie mieć coś wspólnego z zespołem siostry w przyszłości. Twórczość * Wszystkie utwory zostały nagrane w katakumbach . * Tytuł albumu Smite and Ignite pochodzi od angielskich nazw dwóch czarów przywoływacza – odpowiednio i . ** Wśród wszystkich utworów tylko jeden (The Prophecy) nie nawiązuje do przedmiotów. ** Część z nich została później usunięta z gry. * Nazwa albumu Grasp of the Undying nawiązuje do angielskiej nazwy specjalizacji – . ** W przypadku tego albumu wszystkie utwory dzielą nazwę z odpowiednimi przedmiotami. ** Pierwszy raz album został zaprezentowany w trakcie All-Stars 2016 w Barcelonie. ** Kilka dni po premierze, album zajął pierwsze miejsce w serwisie iTunes.The Guardian * Pierwszy teledysk Mortal Reminder został nakręcony w . ** Jest to również pierwszy oficjalny "wgląd" na ojczyznę Yordli. ** Można w nim zauważyć także innych bohaterów: , , i . ** W pewnym momencie można zobaczyć zawartość księgi , w którym jest lista usuniętych przedmiotów (m. in. , czy ). Jednakże jednym z przekreślonych przedmiotów jest (która jest dostępna w grze) a dodatkowo można zobaczyć jeszcze inne "nieodhaczone cele" ( i ). Linki *Oficjalna strona zespołu de:Pentakill (Band) en:Pentakill es:Pentakill (banda) Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Serie skórek